


Tee-ball

by MyVintageMisery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child! Carla, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to take Eren's daughter to her tee-ball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tee-ball

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I really did. I apologize. 
> 
> But I might make this into a multi chapter because why not?
> 
> It's 7 pages of trash.

Eren couldn't believe he was gonna do this. Couldn't believe he was gonna ask this. It was crazy, and way too soon. But it was already one and he needed somebody by three. He didn't even really trust Armin with it. Mikasa always told him he was too overprotective, but she was his pride and joy. He couldn't let her innocent self fall into bad hands. 

But the thing is, he was going to ask his boyfriend. His boyfriend of JUST two months! This is crazy! But his boyfriend...

The thing is, they met, or really sat down and got to know each other, on a blind date--sort of. They've seen each other before--if being in the same room counts. Their friends knew each other, and both of them were invited to parties that they threw. They just never talked. But Eren noticed him immediately, I mean, who couldn't? He was short, but attractive. Like, really attractive. Like, six pack hiding under his clothes attractive. However, they just never talked. Hell, Eren didn't even know his name, just that he was a friend of Armin's friend. 

Then one faithful day, Armin got him a date. At first, Eren refused to go because Armin wouldn't even tell him the guy's name. Armin, after being pestered by a determined Eren, finally said the guy's name was "Levi".

And Eren did go on the date. He was treated with a bouquet of six red roses, was taken to a fancy French restaurant, and even had some dessert with Levi as they walked around the city. They went for a little ice cream joint down the street from the restaurant. After that, Eren confessed about the story of his daughter. She was still a 3 month old when Eren first met her, and she was his ex's that he adopted. But then Eren's ex disappeared, only to be found overdosed with his savings spent on prositutes in Vegas. Eren then took the baby and had her officially adopted and renamed her "Carla" after his mother. This happened when Eren was 20 and still in college, but with the help of his two best friends and his mother, they raised her. She was currently five years- old and in kindergarten at the local school. Eren told Levi that it was ok if he didn't want to see Eren anymore because he had a kid. Levi just shook his head and told him that if Eren likes him and will accept him as a detective with crazy work hours, a child won't stop him from asking for another date. 

Let's just say that it was a choice with no regrets. 

So now, after two months of dating, letting Levi and his little Carla meet at the zoo, and many sleepovers at Eren's, he finally decided to let his boyfriend pick up his daughter. 

And boy, he really considered just leaving his job early if it wasn't for his deadline at the end of the week. Missing work this close to the deadline was a bad idea if you were an office admin. 

Eren sighed, and pressed in Levi's speed dial. It rang a couple of times before it was answered. 

"Eren?" A gruff voice came through the speaker. 

"Hey! How are you?"

"What's the emergency?" Levi asked. He had this rule to only call in case of an emergency since his job only involved emergency calls. 

"I uh-. Well, the thing is-"

"Eren." Levi's voice cut through his ramblings.

Eren sighed, collected his thoughts, and started over. 

"I can't leave work, and Carla gets out of school at 3, and has a teeball game at 6, and I can't leave, and Mikasa and Armin said that-"

"I'll get her." Levi interrupted. 

"Really? I mean, if you can just get and take her to the field, Mikasa said that she'll be there and stay and Armin will meet up with them so you can leave or-" 

"Yeah. It's fine. Where do I get her at and where's the field?" Levi interrupted. He had a talent for stopping Eren before he continued to ramble. 

Eren told him how he had to go inside the building to her classroom, go to Eren's house (Eren told him about the fake rock) to change her into her "baseball" uniform, and that he had to come meet Eren at his job since he had the equipment in the back of his car.

"Okay, so in your friend Sasha's class, right?" He asked Eren again, just to make sure he had the information right. 

"Yes and Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Eren said, and the line went silent for a moment and he thought Levi actually hung up. But he heard a quiet "Shitty brat" on the other line before the call really ended. 

☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Levi sighed and ended the call. He put his arms on his desks and rested his head on top. He tried to remember why he agreed to be a babysitter. Oh right, his boyfriend. Levi took another deep breath in. His boyfriend's kid actually wasn't as bad as most of the gross little shits, and the kid liked him for some reason. Eren seemed to think that they bonded easily for whatever reason, but that didn't matter to Levi. As long as the kid was happy, Eren was happy, and that made Levi happy. 

Gross. They were all happy bastards. Great. How fucking sappy. 

But for some reason, Levi didn't mind being sappy around Eren. Hell, he brought him roses on their first date. And Levi knew if he'd known the date was with Eren at the time, he would've brought Eren 36 roses instead of just 6. But those six made Eren smile, and Levi saw those six wilting on a windowseal at Eren's apartment during their next date. Now Levi brings flowers on every date they have, even if they just stay at Eren's the entire time while watching whatever kid movie Carla choose. That's why Levi had to make sure to buy a flower for Eren before he goes to see him at his job. 

Levi checked the time --it was 1:30-- before getting up to tell Chief Smith. But his phone was ringing before he could stand. 

"Magnolia."

"Levi! Baby! I got the dets on the JD here." The medical examiner, Hanji, nearly screamed into the phone. Levi grinded his teeth together before saying he'll be there in five, and nodded to his partner Farlin Church. Farlin jumped from his chair as Levi covered the receiver and mouthed "body's ready" while listen to Hanji bombard him with questions about his recent date with Eren. He lowered the volume of the call so Hanji couldn't be heard by others as he sent a text to Erwin about him having to leave early. By the time they made it to the M.E.'s front desk, he received a reply from the chief saying that it was ok. Levi breathed out a sigh of relief before entering the double doors to go see Hanji. 

☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Eren tapped his desk nervously. It was already 4 and he hadn't received any notifications from Levi. He didn't want to sound needy or obsessed, but he need to know what was going on. He dialed Levi's number and waited for the ringing. 

But it went straight to voicemail. 

"Shit."

He called three more times, but got the same result. 

"Fuck. I knew I should've gone to get her. Dammit. If Armin can't touch my baby then why would I-"

His phone's ringer went off. Eren scrambled to answer. His words came out rushed from panic. 

"Hello? Levi? Where are you? Where's Carla? Is she alive? Was she kidnapped? Oh god Levi was she taken?! Have you called the cops?!"

"Eren." Levi's monotone voice paused Eren's little meltdown. 

"Yes?"

"Pull your phone away from your fucking phone-"

"That's a bad word!" Eren heard in the background, and sighed into his chair. 

"Away from your mouth and stop fucking-"

"Another bad word!"

"Screaming into my goddamn-"

"Bad word again!"

"Ear. She's fine. We went to go pick up her clothes from your place and then wash the car. We're in the parking garage and my phone didn't have signal. I had to go to the roof to make a call to you. Oh and by the way, we're on the roof of the parking garage that you park at, so hurry the fuck-"

"Bad word again Levi! Daddy won't like it~"

"Up because the sun is bright and I don't have my sunglasses because Carla's wearing them. And why would I call the goddamn-" 

"Bad word!"

"Cops if I am a cop?"

Eren giggled at this, because Carla loves Levi's sunglasses, saying that they make her look "as cool as Levi."

"I'll be up there in a minute." Eren said, and heared Levi's affirmative noise and Carla's "hurry up daddy!" before the line ended. Eren quickly left the office, went to the elevator, crossed the street into the parking garage, and got into the elevator for the roof floor. Inside the elevator, a man was looking at him, or rather staring-- until the elevator stopped at some floor, and the man left. Huh. Weird. Eren went up a floor and went to his car. He grabbed the baseball bag and a pair of sunglasses before locking it up again and getting back inside the elevator.

When the elevator stopped again, he was at the roof floor. The doors opened and he could feel the sun glaring down on him. He saw Carla running around with a paper airplane. Her shirt was a bright red with the team name- Titan's- on it in white cursive. Her pants matched the lettering and the cleats were also a matching red. Levi, on the other hand, was dressed in a gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a black tie. His hair was nearly parted and shined in the sunlight. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Carla jump around with an amused smile on his face. Eren's heart pumped a little quicker and he started walking towards them with the bag over his shoulder. There was a nice, soft breeze sweeping over them. 

"Daddy!" Carla screamed, and started running towards Eren. Levi turned his head to see Eren, and their eyes locked. Eren's heart sped up even faster as Levi's smile seemed to grow wider and he started to walk towards Eren also. 

But Carla beat him, and jumped into Eren's arms and threw her arms around his neck. She broke their eye contact and Eren's attention was now fully on his daughter. Eren picked her up and spun her, her laughter filling up the silence of the rooftop. Eren placed her down and squatted to meet her eyelevel. 

"My my my, somebody's been eating rocks again." He placed a hand in her hair and shook it. She giggled and said that she hasn't. 

Levi was then behind her and looking down at them with the smile still on his face. Eren looked up and watched how Levi's concrete eyes turned into liquid silver. Eren rose himself to Levi's level, placed his palms onto Levi's shoulders, and slid them until they were behind his neck. Levi's arms also slid down until they were secure on Eren's lower back-- a little lower than usual, actually. He pulled Levi in for a chaste kiss, but heard Carla complain about how nasty kissing is. They let each other go and Eren giggled at Carla's comment. Levi rolled his eyes, but ruffled Carla's hair. 

Eren squatted back down to his daughter's height. He cupped her cheeks gently and moved her head around to check for injuries. 

"Did daddy's favorite get hurt anywhere today? Tell daddy so he can go beat them up." Eren said while continuing his search along her arms. Carla giggled and said no. Eren then held both of her hands in his, and brought them up to his lips to kiss both hands. He kissed the right-

"Oi!"

Then the left, before circling his arms around her and squeezing. 

"What the hell Eren!"

"Bad word!" Carla's shout was muffled because of her dad, but it went unheard.

Eren took a moment to glance up at his boyfriend, only to see him scowling down at them. He wiggled his eyebrows before acting like the sarcastic little shit that he is. 

"Hn? You jealous?"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and looked at a brick building with a huff. Eren laughed. 

"It's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is."

Eren chuckled and stood up. He slug the bag off his shoulders and extended it to Levi, who took it and positioned it so that it was across his back. Eren removed the sunglasses off his face and reached over to place them on Levi's. He sighed and gave Levi a smile. He could feel Levi roll his eyes at him. 

"You're lovestruck."

"I know." Eren replied with a giggle, which little Carla copied mockingly. Eren told Levi the field and its address. Levi nodded his head slowly as a sign that he memorized it. 

"Ok so you need snacks and a Gatorade. She gets hungry midway through so you go and feed her in the dugout, but then she'll have to use the restroom so you need to make sure she doesn't wet herself." 

"Okay."

"And then they get a free snack so make sure it's not too sugary."

"Okay"

"And make sure her hat is on underneath the helmet."

"Okay."

"And make sure she uses her bat."

"Okay."

"And make sure-"

"Okay OKAY DADDY. I got it!" Carla burst through his instructions, stressing the "I" and pointing a thumb at her little chest. Eren laughed, and kissed the top of her forehead. 

"Ok Carla. Daddy cannot take you to the game, and so Levi is. But, I will be there as soon as possible, ok?" Eren asked, afriad that she'll have a fit. But she just nodded and gave Eren a thumbs up. They walked to Levi's car, and Eren made sure she was buckled in correctly. He gave Levi another quick kiss, before turning around and leaving. As he entered the elevator, he heard a faint goodbye from the car that was exiting the roof of the garage. 

/.\ /.\ /.\ /.\

It wasn't until he was about to sit down at his desk when he realized why people were giggling, and saying "how cute" behind Eren's back. It also explained why Levi's hands were a little too low earlier. 

He smiled as he placed the yellow sunflower in the little area of sunlight on his desk, and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate pls.


End file.
